one_piece_treasure_cruisefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Treasure Map - Big Mom
Informazioni Generali Informazioni Treasure Map - Big Mom Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Golden Tesoro 1,75x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Dogstorm: King of the Day Mokomo Dukedom's Greatest Warrior *Vinsmoke Reiju Celebrate the Exciting Cruise *Sanji Celebrate the Exciting Cruise 1,5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Shirahoshi Deep Sea Mermaid 1,35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD speciali -5: *Charlotte Linlin Great Pirate "Big Mom" *Jack the Drought *Full-Power Shishilian Mokomo Dukedom’s Dogstorm Musketeers Captain *Straw Hat Luffy Gum-Gum Power's Potential *Nami Cat Burglar Conning the World *Straw Hat Luffy The Hope of Dressrosa *Blackbeard Eye of the Storm Heralding a New Era *Fleet Admiral Sakazuki Supreme Commander of the Navy *Dice Golden Armor *Baccarat Golden Armor *Mr. Tanaka Golden Armor *Phantom Thief Carina 1,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD speciali -3: *"Mad Monk" Urouge Supernova from the Sky *Byrnndi World World Destroyer *Lucci: Beastman Absolute Prevention of Evil *Sweets Country ChoBro *Carrot Rabbit in the Forest of Sweets *Soul King Brook Whole Cake Chateau Intruder *Pedro Soul King’s Friend *Charlotte Katakuri Big Mom Pirates Sweet 3 *Sakazuki Fateful Struggle to the Death *Kuzan Fateful Struggle to the Death *Marco the Phoenix Protector of His Will *Pica, Top Donquixote Family Officer *Black Cage Hina Prison that Prevents Rescue *Vinsmoke Niji Science Military Germa 66 *Hawk Eyes Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Sabo Sweet Dignity *Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates *Kizaru Turbulent Flash *Sir Crocodile Thirst-Inducing Pirate *Roronoa Zoro East Blue Master Swordsman *Captain Buggy Unbeatable Chop-Chop Man *Sakazuki Trembling Calamity *Whirl Spider Squard Traitorous Son *Nico Robin Slicing Winds Captor *Gladius Blast to Capture Slicing Winds *Blackbeard The Darkness that Challenges the Sun *Twin-Blade Thatch Soul Mourned by Flame *Miss Valentine You're My Valentine *Boa Hancock You're My Valentine *Bartholomew Kuma The Promised Tyrant *Monet Snow Woman Who Challenges a Wild Beast *Ben Beckman Light-Threatening Gun Barrel *"Roar of the Sea" Scratchmen Apoo Light-Shaking Sound *Emporio Ivankov God of Queens *Diamond Jozu Sandstorm-Resistant Diamond *Mr. 1 The Blade that Creates Utopia *Eustass Kid Red-Hair-Seeking Worst Generation *Dalton Drum Island Civilian Guard *Roronoa Zoro Master Swordsman Felling the New World *Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma Government Human Weapon: Neo *Kizaru: Man of Light: Neo *Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: Neo *Akainu: Neo Magma Man *Sai Don Who Makes a Vow to Baby 5 *Baby 5 Proposal from Sai *Monkey D. Luffy Let’s Go to the Pirate Festival! *Sanji Let’s Go to the Pirate Festival! *Nami Let’s Go to the Pirate Festival! *Franky Let’s Go to the Pirate Festival! *Usopp Let’s Go to the Pirate Festival! *Roronoa Zoro Let's Go to the Pirate Festival! *Tony Tony Chopper Let's Go to the Pirate Festival! *Brook Let's Go to the Pirate Festival! *Nico Robin Let's Go to the Pirate Festival! Statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Elephant Gun *Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance *Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo *Usopp Platanus Shuriken *Sanji Grill Shot *Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong *Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores *Franky Rocket Launcher *Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice *Supersonic Van Ogre *Great Advisor Tsuru Navy HQ Vice Admiral *Bartholomew Kuma Battles of the Great Era of Piracy: A Crew Annihilated *Van Ogre *Tsuru Navy HQ Vice Admiral *Bartholomew Kuma Arch-Enemies of an Endless Dream *Charlotte Pudding Mini Boss e Boss VS Pudding *Se qualche mob viene sconfitto e Pudding è ancora viva dopo l'attacco, incatena gli slot, incatena 2 unità casuali e incrementa l'ATK nemico per 10 turni VS Pedro *Mossa preventiva: cambia tutti gli slot in STR, silenzia entrambi i capitani per 5 turni, e riavvolge i loro special di 2 turni *Dopo il turno 2: riduce i tuoi HP dell'80%, migliora l'immunità ritardata e si infuria *Interruzione speciale: se cambi slot, ti darà tutti gli slot STR VS Brook *Mossa preventiva: riduce la percentuale del danno per 2 turni, 99 turni di immunità e cambia tutti gli slot in BLOCK *Sotto il 20% di HP: Infligge 2 volte il suo ATK a un danno extra VS Nami *Mossa preventiva: cambia il tipo in INT, silenzia entrambi i capitani per 4 turni e paralizza l'intero equipaggio per 4 turni *Interruzione special: lega gli slot per 10 turni se usi un booster di slot *Alla morte: resuscita con il 50% di HP ed evoca 5 Nami VS Sanji *Stage 6 **Mossa preventiva: aumenta il suo ATK di 1,5 volte per 3 turni e aumenta la sua DEF per 3 turni **Sotto il 20% di HP: manda via 1 membro dell'equipaggio a caso *Stage 7 **Sotto il 95% di HP: aumenta ATK e DEF per 3 turni **Inferiore al 20% di HP: infligge il suo ATK pari a 3 volte a un danno extra VS Big Mom *Mossa preventiva: riduce il tasso di crescita del moltiplicatore della catena per 9 turni *Dopo il turno 1: incatena i tuoi special per 3 turni, guadagna 99 turni di immunità e recupera 200.000 HP alla fine di ogni turno *Alla morte: ritorna col 30% di HP, aumenta il suo ATK per 3 turni, si arrabbia e ha una riduzione della soglia del danno per 3 turni Categoria:Treasure Map